Moon's Only Pretty When You're With Me
by Kuro Akira
Summary: Tsume x Toboe SHOUNEN-AI Tsume leaves for a hunt and Toboe realizes that the full moon can do bad things to him when Tsume isn't there... ONESHOT R&R please!


Moon's Only Pretty When You're With Me 

Hi. This is a Wolf's Rain fic, it's got shounen-ai in it, specifically TSUME/TOBOE. :) If you don't like shounen-ai, then please stay away. :/ But if you're okay with it, then with all means come and get it!! o

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toboe looked up at the bright moon. He smiled and hugged himself as the warmth made his whole body tingle. "The moon is soooo pretty", he said, then shifting his view to the gray wolf sleeping beside him. "Tsume…"

The boy then cuddled next to his favorite person and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next day to come when they would cuddle again. The next day was different, though.

Tsume had gone looking for food when Hige was too busy complaining. Hige got pissed and went to look for food, too. Now Toboe was left with Kiba. "Uhh… Ki… ba…?" The white wolf glanced at the smaller one. "What is it?"

At that moment Toboe forgot what he was going to say. He quickly thought of an excuse and what came out was… "Erm, when's the next full moon??" Kiba closed his eyes and faced the sky. "It's most probably tonight." Toboe smiled. "Okay… I can't wait. I miss it so much."

Yeah, he said that but truthfully the only thing he was missing was Tsume.

Nightfall came quick. The full moon was out, but Toboe wasn't the least bit excited. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He was shivering in worry and worrying like crazy, to the extent of Kiba actually having to embrace the smaller wolf.

This, though, made Toboe even more nervous. Tears were falling from his eyes and his heart felt like it was being squeezed, and even to his surprise, Toboe snarled at the white wolf.  Kiba flinched.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hey… What is _wrong_ with you?? You've been like this ever since Tsume left." At the sound of his name Toboe sulked and cried even more. And of course, with his perfect instincts Kiba noticed undoubtedly. "Toboe… Do you _like_ Tsume?"

Toboe sniffed. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I like him?" Kiba sighed. "I mean… you know… like-_like_." Toboe stared. He made a face then sobbed and sulked even harder. Kiba then realized it was best to leave the younger one alone for a while.

But of course, to stop his crying and to finally find the peace under the full moon, he set off to find the wolf Toboe so much wanted to see.

Tsume was feeling no comfort under the full moon either. This forest was full of trees and insects but there was no meat at all. "What kind of forest is this anyway?! No meat? Is this for real??"

The wolf was extremely pissed. After all, all he wanted to do was find food, eat his share before Hige got it and go home. But wait… where _was_ home? At that moment he thought of the younger wolf whose face he (unintentionally) woke up to each day.

Realizing what he just thought of, he (intentionally) shook it off, forgot it and remembered to never remember it again… Did that make any sense? He certainly thought it did. Because Tsume knew he would never be able to make such a happy Toboe get any happier. And at that moment he remembered to forget that too.

In the midst of all his thinking, remembering and forgetting, Tsume didn't notice that a deer had just raced past him. And when he did, he had to run real fast and remember to forget even more. And all this thinking was giving him a headache. He shook it off once more and concentrated on getting the deer.

SLASH!

The white wolf immediately heard the slash and knew Tsume had caught their dinner. He followed the sound and joined the latter to return to their companions.

Toboe was getting extremely cold. He wanted Tsume… badly. He'd never been away from Tsume so long. Well, maybe he had, but it wasn't on a full moon. Then did Toboe realize that a full moon was nothing without the person he loved.

Yeah… he loved Tsume. So much that he could live only for him. So much that he could get him anything he wanted. So much that he would give him everything he had. So much he could die for the man. So much that he… could… die… faint

Hige had no luck in finding any food either and was on his way to return to the others when he heard a rustle of grass behind him. Food? No… just some pretty lady. Wait a sec… Was that just a pretty lady he saw? Yes it was! He hurried and followed the lady until he was out of sight once more…

Kiba was feeling no life force from the area where he left Toboe (K-Y: Since when could he do _that_…? Oo). He hurried and started searching for the boy. Tsume immediately felt something was wrong and started searching too. Kiba was searching… Tsume was searching… And they found each other again, but looking down… There was a pale, sick and fainted Toboe.

Tsume looked cool, but inside he was panicking. "What do I do? How did this happen? Who did this to him? Why is he so pale? Why wasn't I here? Why did I have to leave him???" Kiba was all logic. "He probably fainted from the cold. There could be some medicinal herbs somewhere around. We have to find them quick. Like now?" And he left.

Now it was only the two of them. Tsume took Toboe in his arms and pleaded that he was okay. "I don't care what the rest think anymore. I don't want to lose him… no, I _can't_ lose him. I'd die…" And with that such an unlikely thing happened… Tsume shed a tear.

With the short wetness on his face, Toboe opened his eyes to see the man he loved embracing him like there was no tomorrow. He smiled, whispered, "I love you" to Tsume's ear, and then closed his eyes again.

Tsume then thought Toboe had just told him "I love you", but Toboe wasn't moving at all. Yeah… it was only his imagination. Love was too much… at least Tsume knew that Toboe liked him. He had already told him that long before…

"Tsume, your scars are so cool…"

"Shut up…"

"Tsume… I like you."

"Shut up…"

Then he regretted his behavior. He could've said he liked him too, or just a little assurance of a friendly relationship but no… He shut the boy up. And now when he wanted the boy to be up and happy again, it wasn't happening. Oh life…

Kiba wouldn't give up his search. Where could he find medicinal herbs…? He trotted on… and on… and even further on… until he reached a town. He then found the Medicine store, where of all people to find, he found Hige flirting with the counter lady. Kiba cleared his throat. Hige was made aware of Kiba's presence. He grinned. And then Kiba explained what happened…

The two wolves quickly made it to the spot Kiba left the other two… But to their surprise, they found that Tsume was kissing Toboe and Toboe didn't seem to mind it at all. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Those two need some time alone, don't they…?"

"Yeah…"

Tsume quickly finished his kiss and checked if Toboe was awake yet. In fact, he was WIDE-awake . And he had some satisfied, dreamy, blissful look on his face. Tsume raised his eyebrow. "Were you awake the whole time?" Toboe innocently nodded. He positioned his arms to block any blows, but surprisingly, none came.

"Tsume?"

"What?"

"I… missed you."

"…Imissedyoutoo."

Surprised and happy at the same time, Toboe playfully asked… "What did you say?" Tsume was hiding his eyes (and probably his blush ) from any sight of Toboe. He couldn't take the pressure of having to see him wide and clear after what he had just done to him.

"Hey… Tsume…"

"What now?"

"I liked your kiss…"

"…"

Toboe cuddled up next to his love. He looked up at the moon. It was gorgeous. He never noticed it until now. The cure to any sickness he could have was Tsume for sure… And he never wanted that cure to change.

"Tsume…"

"_What_???"

"I love you."

"…"

Tsume didn't know what to say at all. His feelings were newfound and he had never even attempted to love anyone before. He didn't want anyone in his life because he knew if he lost him or her he would never be the same. And he didn't want anyone to suffer because of him either. But he realized… for Toboe, he would take a chance.

"Tsume."

"Hm?"

"Do… you… love me too?"

"That's a question answerable only with pure common sense."

"Ehh?"

At that moment, Toboe was brought off his feet and taken into a more private place. Hige groaned in disappointment. Kiba for once was clueless.

"For a moment I thought I could see some action…"

"…Action? Are they going to fight?"

"…You are so clueless."

"What?"

And the story ends with a teasing Hige, a clueless Kiba, a very aggressive Tsume, and an extremely happy Toboe.

THE END


End file.
